Faltered Reality
by TheBlindBandit999
Summary: This is the Sequel to Second Chances, there more in store for Haruhi. You don't need to have read the first story to understand this one!
1. Paparatzi in a Graveyard

Here's the sequel to Second chances! I couldn't resist posting it this soon!

After becoming Aimi Ito, Haruhi got into a lot of trouble, got a boyfriend, and Made Kyoya cry. What is this is not the end for the heroine in another person's body? Who was Aimi? Was she more than a banking heiress? And she's one of the elite 7? Thing at the Host clbg have never been more interesting...

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine ( but the twins are...) =3

****OURAN****

"Really, guys, it's a head stone. No need to put a bust of me on it." Haruhi sighs and feels pity for her old body.

"Hey, you weren't here, so don't complain." Hikaru walks over carrying the picnic basket, with Kaoru trailing behind with a blanket. The headstone was white marble inlaid with gold lettering. Atop the white monstrosity was a bust, a bust of her head that was eerily alike her old face.

"Now nobody will go near this graveyard after what you guys did to my head stone. "Haruhi takes the blanket from Hikaru to put next to her creepy head stone.

Today was Obon, and even if Haruhi was with them they insisted that she spend it with her old rotting body. Tamaki insisted that this would be a family bonding experience, but all she wanted was Kyoya, it had only been a week since she had walked out of the hospital, and they barely let her do anything since. She had been told to sit all week so the hosts came to her. It was nice but Haruhi was happy to be up and moving, or well hobbling with her big black and pink boot.

"Daughter! What did I tell you! No strenuous activity, it could tire you out, or even worse, you could hurt yourself again!" Tamaki rips the blanket from Haruhi's hands only to throw her backward and into Hikaru's open arms.

"Good Job, Boss, you almost injured her yourself." Hikaru steadies me and helps me down to the blanket Tamaki laid out.

"I can do it. I'm not made of glass; I just got a bit shaken up from the fall." Haruhi defends her self and they all sit down next to her in a half circle.

"More like shattering bones after falling 400 feet." Kyoya sits down next To Haruhi and gives her a short peck on the lips.

"EEEW, Semapi, please no PDA. You're grossing us all out." Hikaru and Kaoru pretend to look away in disgust, but they had all had grownaccustomed to Haruhi's relationship with Kyoya.

"Oh, grow up. You didn't mind it that one time we both walked into the doorway at the same time, so what's different now?" Haruhi shoots Hikaru a glare and turns her head towards Honey.

"Okay everybody, I made Strawberry shortcake in honor of Haruhi!" honey cries and passes out the mini cakes with a single strawberry on top. They almost look too cute to eat. As everybody digs in, Haruhi picks the strawberry cake up and hobbles over to her mother's grave. Haruhi also grabs the roses for her mom. She lays the cake and the red roses on the grave, claps her hands twice, and begins.

_Hey mom, it's been a while... I'm sorry, the last three months were crazy, and I wasn't even awake for most of them... How is it up there? Are you lonely? I miss you. I'm not Haruhi anymore, I'm Aimi Ito, and it's so not fun. I can't do anything without thinking it though and I'm stressed but I'm happy dad and the gang are happy. I also wish I was with you, but I can't right now but I'll meet up again with you. Happy Obon! I'll come again soon, but I couldn't come on your birthday like I always do because of the fact that I was unconscious during it. Sorry. I love you and you will forever be in my thoughts. I love you Mom._

Haruhi sighs and looks up to find everybody staring at me.

"What? I was just praying... It's not like its bad or anything."

Honey points behind me and I find what they are looking at, paparazzi. Not what you'd expect to see at a cemetery: at least a hundred people wielding cameras all pressed against the fence, waiting.

As soon as I turn around the flash bulbs start leaving stars across my eyes, and the question begin.

"Aimi, are you really the heir to the Ito banking company?"

"What are you doing at this graveyard?"

"Why are the other elite seven with you here? Are you dating one of them!"

"Why were you hospitalized?"

"Is it true you tried to commit suicide and jumped out your bathroom window?"

The white sparkles in my eyes dance so I'm totally blinded, and when I try to walk away I only run into mom's head stone and somersault over it. Luckily Mori is on the other side, so I don't have to let my brains splatter against the ground. Mori picks me up and we hightail it for the limo. I jump in and lie back on the plushy leather.

"What was that?" I ask, my voice shaking slightly.

"That, my dear Haruhi, is the beginning of our worst nightmare." Kyoya looks up and smiles in a very icy way towards me.

"You guys know I didn't commit suicide, right? I got attacked." Haruhi said quietly, what she had just said was what was supposed to between the police and her. Even if the person attacking her had been doing it from the inside out.

"We guessed since you said you couldn't tell us. And there is nothing classified if you pull the right strings." Tamaki glances up with a mischievous look upon his face; it was quite a odd look for him.

"Sempai, quit that, it's scaring me. So you already knew? That's a lot of explaining I don't need to do, but what do they want with me?" Haruhi leans in closer to the group of men.

"Aimi was kept a deep secret. No one was to know about her until she was to take over the banking company in about five years. Nobody outside of her family and their servants knew who she was. And it doesn't help you've been hospitalized three times in the past three months and you supposedly tried to kill yourself." Hikaru looked up at her with a small frown on his face.

"This is fun. And what the heck was he talking about the elite 7? What is that?" Haruhi shot a glance at Kyoya who she knew had the answer.

"The elite seven are the Richest Families in Japan. They are Ootori, Souh, Hitachiin, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and Ito. We make up the richest families in Japan, now that Haruhi has joined the final family together with us." Kyoya smiles as he speaks, the smile going from icy to more approachable.

"And you never told me because...?"

"We didn't think it was important because we thought you knew and when we found out you were Haruhi and knew nothing about the elite 7, we never mentioned it." Honey spoke for Kyoya.

"Okay. One last question; how did they know where we were and why have I never seen them before around you?" Haruhi spits out, her eyes hungry for the answer.

"That's two... but the paparazzi just know and they have snitches who go around looking for us and You never see them because if the stepped a foot near Ouran, they would be in so much trouble It wouldn't even be funny." Tamaki finally speaks with a normal look on his face and stops Haruhi's worrying; they are just nosy people with cameras? How much damage can they cause when my secret is even deeper undercover than Aimi's.

****OURAN****

So did you like the sequel's beginning? Please tell me, I love hearing your thoughts on the story!

This was my longest chappie ever!

PFB OUT! PEACE!


	2. Muffins at Three in the Morning

So incredibly sorry I haven't updated! Yes, this chapter is extremely short but it's a total filler.

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine ( but the twins are...) =3

*DUMDUMDUM*

"Can't Read My, Can't Read My, No he can't read my, PokerFace!" Haruhi belted out to Lady Gaga's song. The guys had left an hour ago, the maids had gone to bed long ago, and her dad wasn't going to be back till seven am. Haruhi was craving sugar, for unknown reasons, and went to bake muffins. and listen to Lady Gaga. Chocolate chip muffins to be precise, the only sweet thing she never turned down, they were so ...Mmmm..

" Russian Rolette is not the same without a gun, and when it comes to love if it isn't rough then it isn't fun!" Haruhi was so caught up in singing she hardly noticed her phone buzzing on her hip. The song winded down, and she finally picked up the call

"Hikaru, Kaoru? It's three in the morning! This better not be some half assed booty call." Haruhi sighed and drummed her fingers on the granite counter.

"We may be inappropriate at times but this is no booty call... unless you want it to be..." Hikaru's voice filled my ear.

"No, now what's up? I'm kinda busy."

"Doing what? Sleeping? What are you doing up this late Haruhi?" Kaoru had taken the phone from his brother and now was speaking into it.

"Making food. I had a craving for chocolate chip muffins; They are one of the few sweets that I don't turn down. I use my mom's recipe with dark, milk, and white chocolate chips."

"Can you bring the leftovers for us? I'm now craving those muffins too." They said in union.

"Sure. I guess. Now, why'd you call me?" Haruhi messed with the dial on the oven to heat it up.

"We have a surprise for you. We'll pick you up, but you better bring the muffins." Hikaru must have taken the phone back because all Haruhi hears is his voice.

" I won't come. Buh-bye." Haruhi clicks the phone shut and proceeds to put the muffins in the oven. The phone rings again, but Haruhi decides to test how long her waterproof phone can last in the fish tank. With a small plop, the phone annoying ringtone of "best friend" is drowned out by the water.

"Hope the fishies it it." Haruhi mutters and turns up " Bad Romance" on the stero.

*LADYGAGALADYGAGA*

Would Haruhi even stand to listen to Lady Gaga? who knows, but the thing I do know is that The chapter that this was a filler of will come out this week! And chapter 81 comes out Monday! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Happy Sunday!

PFB, PEACE OUT, SUCKAS! (jk)


	3. A Blank Postcard is the Surprise?

So incredibly sorry I haven't updated! We find out the surprise! Hooray!

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine ( but the twins are...) =3

*LADYGAGALADYGAGA*

Haruhi leaves the muffins on the door at eight, right before the twins were supposed to come. She walks back to bed, and lies down. She had been up till 4am, so she needed her sleep. Not ten minutes into her beauty sleep, the pounding of fists were upon her door.

"Haruhi! Open up!" Kaoru calls from the hallway.

"We know you are up. We have the muffins!" Hikaru called in response.

Haruhi walks into her newly redone bathroom, walks into her shatter-proof shower and sits. The shower is quieter than her bed. The door to her room is clicked open and the thundering steps of the twins across the cherry wood floor. The pounding increases on my bathroom door.

"Haruhi! Its daddy and mommy! Open the door!" Tamaki wailed from the other side of the door.

Haruhi mentally kicks herself when she hears the click of the bathroom door being unlocked, by her.

"What? Why must you come at this hour and bother me? I've had three hours of sleep so don't expect me to be nice. At all." Haruhi glared at the idiots in her bathroom, thinking not so nice thoughts, and brushing her long orange locks into their usual curly waves.

"Eesh, sorry. We just wanted to tell you that you made the front page." Hikaru tossed a glossy tabloid her way. The cover had three pictures of her, one she'd never seen, another at the host club, and the last taken yesterday. The headline screamed some lies about her and then there was a ten page article on her. Haruhi threw the dirt on the floor and started to stomp on it. She knew she looked like a three year old having a tantrum, but at the moment, she didn't care. She finally stopped to realize there was minimal damage done by stomping on it. She picked up the piece of trash and gave it back to Hikaru and went over to find which shade of lip gloss to wear today, something Haruhi dreaded, but Aimi loved, so she had to do it. There were at least 50 tubes in various shades, flavors, and colors.

"Yeah, I think I would have been fine without that. Was this the surprise?" Haruhi plucks a cherry red gloss and tries applying it. No, she looked like one of the bubblegum pop people that she liked to make fun of. She drops that and picks up a pink one. Let's just say it looked pretty in the tube.

"Nope, the surprise was this!" Hikaru and Kaoru whip out a picture of a beach with green waters, palm trees, and a hammock.

"A postcard? A blank postcard from Fiji? That's the surprise?" Haruhi stares at them with a confused look.

"Aww, aren't you cute! Since we only have a weekend of summer break, we thought a trip to the beach would be cool. Fiji is nice and you've never been there, so we got our private jet ready and packed your luggage, so let's go to Fiji!" the twins yell and try to drag Haruhi out of the bathroom.

"No, no way. One, I have desire to go to Fiji nor can I swim with my boot, two, I do not want to even know what you two packed, and last, It's a waste of time and money!" Haruhi struggled out of their grips and walked her enormous closes she took off her nightshirt and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and flings a bathing suit, toiletries, her cellphone, unmentionables, a skirt, and a tank top into her pink ( which looked like Barbie threw up on it)Coach overnight bag. She jams an orange flip flop on her foot and grabs a rubber band for her hair. She grabs the grabs the bag and places it on the counter where she grabs three clear tubes of gloss for the trip.

"Let's go. I've learned there's no way I'm getting out of this. And I'm guessing my dad already knows?" Haruhi sighs, and looks at her watch, 8:30. Hm. Maybe she'd get to sleep on the plane.

"Yeah, he's so happy his little girl is getting out and about with her injury." Kaoru laughed reciting Ranka's speech earlier this morning. Ranka was living in his own apartment for the sake of keeping Haruhi's true identity a secret.

"Let's go people!" Hikaru cries and gabs hold of Haruhi 's right arm and Kaoru grabs hold of Haruhi's left and they drag her towards a vacation in Fiji.

** FIJI, A MAGICAL ISLANDDDD! **

"Wow." Haruhi's eyes light up as they enter the plane's cabin which was decked out in cream and mocha colored leather and teak. In the back corner o the place there was a love seat with a desk in front of it. Haruhi pulls Kyoya towards the chair and plops down in the window seat, pulling Kyoya into the other. He pulls out his lap top, to work but Haruhi shuts the lid.

"No, this is a vacation, and I think it should be spent lap top free." Haruhi smiles seductively up at her sempai.

"Haruhi, before you lose to your hormones, there's a bedroom in back, so if you guys want to get jiggy with it..." Kaoru smiles sheepishly.

" Get jiggy with it? That is the worst sexual innuendo I've ever heard, and no thanks!" Haruhi sticks her tongue out at him before sticking it in Kyoya's mouth.

"Get a room!" Tamaki cries "Mommies and daughters should not love like that!" He starts to walk over to pull them apart but Haruhi's middle finger keeps him back.

** Looks like somebody's not sleeping on the plane**

Who knew Haruhi was that... PDA friendly and likes to flip the bird. But I guess love does strange things to her, and she had been craving some Kyoya... But let's save the rest for Fiji!

Sorry I haven't updated! I was dragging me feet and I wanted to make this flow good ( rewrote this five times)

Oh and FYI, I'm updating this on Friday because I'm gonna be gone on vacation for a week at a place with no wi fi ( but I may get to inside a wi fi café... so maybe I will update, but no promises...)

Happy Wednesday!

PFB OUTSKI!


	4. Hiding in the Shadows

This is all I can give you for the week! Sorry! But I'll post a really long chapter next Sunday or something...

Disclaimer: Ouran is not mine (but the twins are...) =3

"The beach is so pretty!" Honey cries and steps on to the odd pink colored beach. The sand was a light pink with pink umbrellas stuck randomly in the sand.

"Welcome to Casa de Hitachiin!" The twins cry and gesture their arms towards enormous white beach house. Haruhi curses silently, as her lip locking session was cut short by the stewardess who was all anti-PDA. As the clunks up the stairs with her boot, a maid grabs her bag from her and leads her to a frilly ink room that was "perfect for the lady of the group". Haruhi hated frills and pink but didn't complain because there was TV and a computer. "_Yes! I can get the last of my summer work finished!"_ Haruhi thinks excitedly , and sits down to boot up the computer. She didn't notice the figure walking silently into her bedroom until her was right behind her.

"I thought this was a laptop free vacation?" pecks Haruhi on the cheek, making her cheeks blush and her heart rate accelerate.

"It is."

"Then stop using the laptop."

"Oh, it is a laptop." Haruhi sighs and stands up and hugs her amazing boyfriend. She never intended to fall in love with any of the goofballs of the host club, but somehow Kyoya managed to slip past all her defenses to her heart.

"I want to show you something." His velvet voice makes her shiver.

"Sure." Before she can escape from her grasp, he picks her up bridal style and they descend down the back stairway to avoid looks from the other hosts.

Kyoya walks along the beach for some time, the pink sand making a small squishing noise under his feet finally he turns into the underbrush, and they end up in a little secluded lagoon teeming with sea life. The sun was setting so all the water was a fiery reddish orange, making both of their skins glow. They gazed into each other's eyes, looking like the lovesick fools they are. They mutter some mushy words to each other before leaning in for a passionate kiss but when their lips touch a hundred clicks and flashes of cameras go off.

"ARE you Two Dating!"

" Are you to Engaged?"

Aimi-san Kyoya-san, over here look this way!"

When they regain their temporarily lost sight, Kyoya picks up Haruhi and they hightail it for the beach house, for which the paparazzi can't get into with the state of the art security system.

"What *pant* was *pant* that? Kyoya says, not fully registering what had just happened.

"The damn paparazzi found us on Fiji. Damn them!" Haruhi cusses more foul words under her breath about the people who ruined her fairytale moment.

"Daughter! My, what has happened! Are you alright? MOMMA! Call an ambulance!" Tamaki speeds over to the cussing girl and tries to fuss over, but Haruhi won't stand for it.

"Sempai stop it. Me and Kyoya went for a walk and more paparazzi found us. It was not very fun." Haruhi sighed wearily and sat down in the kitchen chair.

"They found us in Fiji? Impossible! We decided that last night how could they have known?" Kaoru whines and shakes his arms around a little like Tamaki does.

"Somebody's following us." Mori stated quietly causing the rest of the members to gasp.

**uh oh possible Stalker!**

Far away, a small chuckle came from the man behind the small TV screens. There were twenty of them, all on the hosts. The most were focused on Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Haruhi Fujioka, you are destined to go far, falling in love with my son was just a bonus." Yoshio Ootori laughs again before going back to the flickering screens showing a bickering host club.

*DUM DUM DUMMMMM!*

That was the cutest fluff I've written...but looks like Yoshio has something planned for our Heroine...

Sorry for the cliffie!

Happy Friday!

PFB OUTSKI! =3


	5. Escaping 101!

First, I'm A HUGE jerk for no updating for 4 months... but thanks to the push from I've finished the chapter I had started to write... if you still actually wanna read this thank you! * gives cookies to all the readers!*

I love you guys! Thanks to all who didn't give up on me!

Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine ( but the twins are... :3)

*DUM DUM DUMMMMM!*

"We got here on a private jet, and at the speed we were going, any other plane would take two extra hours to get here." Kyoya said thinking out loud. Haruhi sat with her head on his shoulder, drowsy from the jet lag, trying to keep her eyes open. She was tired of being Aimi. It was too much wear and tear on Aimi's fragile body. She did her best to keep awake, and snuggled closer to Kyoya, her fuzzy mind enjoyed the clean and sickly sweet scent of his shirt.

"As that is a good point Sempai, I think it's a band of people. Like the head honcho sent out people when he first heard we were coming here. And I don't think just one person could pull it off this flawlessly. I suggest we go home and avoid more trouble here." Kaoru said, sitting on the couch with Hikaru across from Haruhi and Kyoya. Mori and Honey sat at another, facing Tamaki who was sitting solo.

"Let's shoot for going in the morning. Haruhi's nodding off as it is." Tamaki laughed, seeing Haruhi sleeping on Kyoya's shoulder. She looked so cute, he thought, his little girl all grown up but still so cute.

"Good idea." Kyoya said picking up the sleeping girl and taking her to her bedrooms, all the movement stirred her from her slumber.

"Kyoya? Is that you?" Haruhi asked sleepily, yawning delicately when she finished speaking.

"Yeah. Haruhi were gonna go back home. But now get some sleep, love." He sets her in bed and kisses her forehead softly before leaving his girlfriend to rest. Haruhi barely felt the gesture, the numbing cling of unconsciousness was far too tempting to resist.

*IT's NIGHTIMEEEEEE! GO TO BED!*

" Huh? Who ! What!" Haruhi was abruptly awakened from her dream to realize she wasn't in her bed anymore. She wasn't even on the ground anymore. _I guess I slept in and they wanted to get going." _ Haruhi sat up in a bed on the plane, a plush blanket falling off her body. She must have been in the back room because there was a bed and the bed only. She heard mumbling coming from the other side of the door, probably the guys. Instead of going to join them, Haruhi lies back down, she was tired still and had no reason to go and deal with their bickering. It didn't take long for the former raccoon look alike to drift back to sleep.

****

A few hours later they landed, all going back to their respective houses, leaving Haruhi alone to be fussed over by her maids, especially her nails which she had bit down to little nubs of what they were from all the worrying.

" That's it. I never chose any of this and now it's putting my friends in danger. It has to stop" Haruhi say to herself lying on her silk sheets. The clock ticked quietly as the night wore on, Haruhi trying desperately to find a solution. She's already dropped idea like confronting stalker, or hiding, but the stalker was obviously after her.. the person started following them only AFTER she became Aimi, so why else would somebody be following the boys?

"_I've Got it!"_ Haruhi cheers in her mind , coming up with the flawless plan, running away. A little extreme? Yes. Smart? Hell yes. Stupid? Hell yes. But she's doing for her friends and that's all that matters now how to escape ( if you have super rich and NOISY friends ) Haruhi style:

Grab two sets of clothes that blend into a crowd ( NO FRINGE OR SEQUINS)

Buy a new cell phone , that is the first way they'll look for you

Don't transfer a lot of money out of your account... just borrow from your piggy bank you have filled with a LOT of yen over the years...

Leave a note or something... you weren't kidnapped, you just ran away.. ( like that's any better)

Wear a wig, or cut your hair, people will not be looking for someone with a different hair color or somebody with more hair than you currently do...

Don't leave and go to airport immediately, a girl going though the airport at two in the morning Looks soooo more suspicious than a girl going at 8 am...

Know where you're going... don't just ply to somewhere you can't speak the language...

Last, Do it quietly... you try sneaking out of a house that is fully staffed making a lot of noise

*** I LIKES LISTS!~******

Haruhi sat in the back on a nondescript taxi, on her way to Tokyo's international airport, her long locks shed to a style something a closer to her original style, and a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her brown doe eyes. She smiled, she may be just doing this to go and get away from it all or maybe it was to lure the stalker to her before it gets any of her friends, but she had done it, and what's done is, is done.

*** SORRY I"VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG FORGIVE MEE!**

" Brother?"

"Yes, Hika?"

" Wasn't Haruhi supposed to call us? She said something about meeting up... or did I imagine it?

"No, I was wondering the same thing... should we go see her?

"Good point Kaoru, but if we did she might rip our heads off... Unless we go and try to help her study, I bet she hasn't even made a dent in the work we were supposed to finish over the summer. .thankfully we did..." Hikaru smiles, slipping on a blue sleeveless jacket over a white v-neck t-shirt. Kaoru donned a white shirt too but opted for a green vest instead, being similar all the time gets annoying...

"You're right... I'll call her." Kaoru picks up his blue cell phone and dials the tanuki's number with ease... it keeps ringing until he gets her voice mail

"You have reached the voicemail in box of..." he redials, but it's the same message.

" I can't get though, she's not answering..."

" Then that sleepy head is probably still in bed. Let's go!" Hikaru drags his brother down the stairs to meet up with Haruhi.

**SHINYYY!**

The two clones drive up to see a lot of people running around on the grounds.

" what are they doing? Playing hide- and- go- seek? "

"I dunno." They step out and a random maid stops them in their tracks.

"Hitachiin-sans, I'm glad you're here, Ito- san has gone missing!"

"Miss, are you sure? She's probably in the library after all like last time."

"I'm very sure... she's gone!" the maid runs off into the house waving her hands in the air , panicking...

" I'm calling Kyoya."

"Now... please..."

Haruhi's POV

** sorry for all the breaks in the story...**

" Ah, I have a reservation for Amy I.? Is that correct? The twenty something manager smiles an obviously bleached smile at me, but I still smile back.

"Yeah, Amy. A-M-Y." I'm such a genius! Aimi to Amy! It's so simple a caveman could have thought of it! (Progressive insurance joke!) I'm escorted by the bellhop up three floors into a sizeable room, not too big by the guy's standards, but pretty good by mine.

I jump on the squishy bed. I open and close the shutters a billion times. I have my fun because if I stay here, at the Ritz, my cash won't go far... I only picked this place because it's so fancy, the guys would NEVER look for me here... and if they do I signed my name "Amy Inge" so there's no way they'll guess it's me.

Now to find a job...

** what's Haruhi gonna do?**

"SHE'S WHAT?" Kyoya's voice blasted though the phone's little speaker, al most shattering the speaker...

"It's not our fault! We went to go see her and she disappeared! Honest!" the twins voice their innocence loudly, making Kyoya pull the phone a foot away from his ear.

" Fine, We need to start a search party, call the police, why is one girl so much work?" Kyoya says but what he's saying differs from what he's thinking.

"Semapi, we know you miss her and stuff, but get it together! Oh and you're breaking the news to Tamaki! BYE!

"Bakas... ." Kyoya mumbles as the connection shuts off.

** GO DAFT PUNK!**

Yes that was shortish. .I'll add more soon.. I need to update all of my other stories!

Thanks to all who read this!

I promise I'll write soon because winter break for me starts soon!

LU YA!~~~~

PFB :3!

PS: do not actually try to use that list and run away... I know you guys are smarter than that!


End file.
